Blood strained Angel
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Even if the new program goes faster then the others decide the higher ups to send they favorite marrionet also in to the game, an emotionless creature which they created and fear...Warrning for blood, gore, death, sexual themes, vampiristic fattishes
1. In the Darkness

A/N: really don't ask me where the heck that one come from…A friend borrowed me the book and I really liked it and I found the manga two days ago and read it to get my mind of all those fic ideas which are trying to make me crazy, but now here I am doing this fic. Oh well…

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle Royal or any of its characters, but Kaito is mine and in a way I think that my mind made her a copy of its twisted self…

P.S.: To everyone, IF any of you can't say anything good about my fic then please don't review because I will not answer to them and will delete them from my mail…

I. In the darkness

* * *

"_Onegai, why are you all hurting me? Have I been bad?" _

_Silent cries filled the cold air on the hidden dungeon, no light only darkness, no warmth only cold. _

"_Why did you hurt mommy? Why is the ground so wet and red? Mommy, why are you sleeping? Mommy…MOMMY…! _

_There down in the darkness can no one hear you, your screams only hit deaf ears and no one is there to whip away your tears._

"_Why are you all hurting me?" _

_"Why am I not allowed to see the sky?"  
_

* * *

The clicking sound of boot hills on cold stone broke the silence of the dark stairway which lead deep under in to the hidden chambers deep under the "Palace of Judgment". There were no lights on the stairways which lead down in to the endless darkness of the hallway which lead deeper under the earth; the air was as cold as ice filled with the stench of blood and rotting flesh. The soldiers accompanying the man shuddered in fear, but they needed to follow the orders they received. Walking in the death silence for nearly an hour seemed to tem like an eternity captured in a dark maze which only lead to death, they finally reached they destination.

There in front of them stood now an ancient steal door back from the times of the first World War, heavy chains glistering in the faint light given by the candles beside it the door had beside that six keyholes, sixteen locks, two locks which are used by safes and two heavy metal bars.

"Sir, anou…what is behind that door that it is so secured?" one of the soldiers asked as his commandant grinned.

"Something which if we would had back then in World War Two our glorious nation would have won in less then two days with our enemies begging us crying to stop." He answered as the chains fell to the ground.

Each lock after lock opened before there was nothing left. The commandant swallowed hard before pushing the heavy door open. With a loud squeak making the soldiers back away, some of them falling to they knees vomiting as the strong stench of death hit them.

"Ah…" the commandant said, his voice betraying the fear and disgust he felt. "Our beloved leader got already bored with how the program is going, it seems as if some of the candidates are refusing to play the game so he wants to send you in…Kaito…" he said as suddenly soft stems could be heard from inside the room.

The footsteps got louder and the candles light reflected on two blades as from the darkness of the room the figure of a young girl with nearly white skin for being so much in the darkness, long black hair which fell like a black veil over cold blue eyes which held no light in them only endless nothingness…

_To be continued…_


	2. The Youkai arrives

A/N: there will be some killing quote changes in the fic, but in other I will try to follow the actual story line…

II. The Youkai arrives

* * *

A large black helicopter flew over the ocean, they destination the island Okishima on which they held every year a bloody ritual. A girl with emotionless blue eyes was staring out of the window of the helicopter. She was clad in a black Chinese styled dress with a large red dragon on it, a belt on her side held the two hilts which contained two costume made katana, hands covered in black gloves, a pair of black high boots on her feat.

"We will be soon there and then you can have your fun." the commandant said grinning, but the girl didn't answer she continued looking at the ocean as the island started to slowly appear on the horizon. Commandant Yashimura only looked at her before turning away, she might be they toll, but there were still moments where they lost control and that didn't end to pretty…

* * *

Yonemi Kanom current program coordinator sat in his comfortable chair and made bets with his men about who would win. The program was going wonderfully they were only by the first day and fifteen candidates were already out and the group had four favorites who had great chances to winning if there weren't that annoying fact with the little runts who were refusing to play, but that would change. The plump man suddenly looked up as the door slid open and a girl walked inside, head bowed so that her eyes were hidden.

"Who are you little runt." he snapped, gun pointing at the girl.

No reply.

"You wished for it." he said before shooting, but then got his victorious grin suddenly got whipped away as shock took its place as he noticed that the girl was unhurt, the bullet cut in half.

"I would be more careful if I were you Kanom." said suddenly a deep chuckling tone from the door.

"Ah…Commandant Yashimura what gives us the pleasure of your visit?" Yonemi asked I a sweet tone.

"Stop the ass licking, the higher ups and our beloved leader heard about the annoying problem with some of the candidates refusing to play and they are not all to pleased and bored…" he started.

"Ah…hehehe…don't worry that little problem will be soon be taken care of and this year we…we have some real interesting candidates…" Yonemi started babbling nervously in hop to get out of this. "The favorites are Shogo Kawada last years winner and the new ones Kazuo Kiriyama he has finished of the most people and without a trace of regret, Hiroki Sugimura he is a master in material arts and by the girls Mitsuko Souma a real Angel of Death…so…so…"

"That is enough of trying to talk yourself out of it, I have my orders." Yashimura snapped as he threw a side glance at the girl. "You can go take care of them." he said as she turned around wordlessly and walked out of the room.

"Who wa…"

"I think you have heard already about our beloved leader's top assassin…Kaito…" Yashimura said while grinning evilly as the other men in the room gasped in great terror.

"Th…that wa…was the fe…feared Youkai…" Yonemi stuttered in terror as he fell to the ground, he could have been death already because of his own grave mistake.

"Yes that was she, you got the order to let Kaito do as she pleases and Kanom it would be better if you would take this order also as a warning, the last program coordinator not listening to this got a "nice" surprise." Yashimura said clearly enjoying the other man's terror.

"You…you mean three years ago when from the coordinating staff only one survived…" Yonemi said he was really about to shit in his pants from terror.

"Yes…"

"S…she ca…can do as she pleases…"

"Just as I thought." come the nonchalant answer as the bearded man sat down.

Meanwhile in the forest were both Shuya and Noriko still mourning over the death of they two friends Yumiko and Yukiko who made the mistake to get the attention from the ones who were playing this sick game created from the mind of fanatical politicians.

"We will need to head out soon." Kawada said to his two companions.

"Why so early?" Noriko asked softly voice still somewhat broken from crying.

"Because I fear now they are really sure that they know that some of us are not playing sand if we have really bad luck then they will send that bitch, then we are all in really deep shit." he said before blowing taking a deep puff from his cigar.

"Who?" Shuya asked confused.

"Not many people know, but at the same time when this damned program started there was also a second one. Many young couples who were expecting a child and were healthy were kidnapped and the women tortured, many lost they children by the tortures others gave birth to heavily damaged children they were all killed." he stopped for a second as Noriko started crying, burying herself in to Shuya's chest whose eyes were wide in horror. "One women thought managed to give birth to a healthy child…a little girl, she would have been happier being born death. That child knew only pain, hurt, blood, death and violence till she didn't start to defend herself, eliminating every emotion in herself. She is the world's top assassin an emotionless beast which feels not, no happiness, no sadness or sorrow no regrets. If I know right she is now around your age and I fear she will be soon brought here to take care of the "problem" in other words us and the others who aren't playing."

There was death silence between the three of them as unknown to the little group a lone figure walked up to the pavilion on the hill where the death bodies of Yukiko Kitano and Yumiko Kusaka laid on each other.

Kneeling down the figure drew two long fingers through the blood which started to slowly turn cold, bringing the two digits up to pale lips a red velvety tongue cleaned the crimson liquid from them.

The game could start…

_To be continued…_


	3. Hunter and Prey

A/N: and here will come some changing's plus a warning for violence, blood and gore so if you don't like such things then please skip some parts of this chapter…

Warning: mentioning of child abuse, blood, vampiristic and partly necrophile handlings, death

III. Hunter and Prey

* * *

_Soft cries filled the silence of the dark underground dungeon hidden deep under the "Tamadare no Kanshiki" hitting only deaf ears in the darkness. A young child was kneeling on the ground crying sorrowfully. Her clothes torn, the icy air biting mercilessly on the bare skin which was covered with several bleeding gashes, blood and blue marks. _

_The ground around her was covered in blood, the death body of a young woman laying not far away from the child. The killers had left leaving the beaten and tormented child alone with the corpse of her mother cowered in her blood. No one listened to the crying child no one saw something brake…_

…_no one saw the light in the blue eyes fade away leaving only darkness… _

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to commend_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?  
_

A lone figure stood on the hill eyes cast up on the blue sky as the wind plaid softly with raven black hair. Suddenly the figure jumped down from the top of the pavilion, body moving graceful a panther as the figure made its way to the forest, searching for the first prey. Reaching the boarders of the forest she leapt forth to search after them all from atop the trees, to search for them and spread they blood on the ground.

_The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?_

No feeling of regret, no excitement about the hunt only deep emptiness, the memories about a child wishing so much to be embraced by someone, to see the sky the stars, but all this was never meant to be for the child who had already forgotten how to seed tears.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that saves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me  
_

All the ferry tales tell from the princess who was saved from her pain by the prince, but her ferry tale was always written in blood. There was no prince on his way to save the broken child, there was no happily ever after only pain and sorrow till the princess become herself a demon which brought only destruction and sorrow…

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?  
_

The little group of three made they way hurriedly through the woods, well two were walking Noriko needed to be carried because of her leg still needed to rest. Kawada was walking on the front, gun held tightly in his large hands eyes scanning the area for every movement. Memories from the time he was first forced to take part in this sick game were flowing through his mind, the death of his friends, Keiko's loss, but also the horror full memory about that blood thirsty beast making his whole body shudder unwontedly.

"Hey Kawada?" he heard suddenly Shuya's voice his ears.

"What is it again?" he asked not turning around, one little second with they guard down and they are death if SHE is near them.

"Uhm…about that assassin, how do you know so much about her?" he asked making Kawada groan on the inside, really that kid, but if he had already trusted them with his secret that he had already suffered through this madness once then he could also tell them this one to hopefully that won't scare them to death.

"Let's go a bit west there is a hidden cave if we have luck and manage to get there then I will tell you, but listen to me carefully should SHE appear in front of us then don't try reasoning with her it would be a lost cause grab Noriko and run as fast as you can without turning back if you have luck then you can get away." he said in a serous tone making both of his companions gulp hard.

"H..hey Kawada you can't be so…." Shuya started, but Kawada held his hand up to silence him.

"Believe me I'm serious." come the answer, but suddenly grabbed Kawada both Shuya and Noriko pulling them in to the bushes, mouths covered. "Pssss…if you want to live then don't even breath." he whispered as all three of them peeked out from between the leaves of the bush.

Shuya already wanted to comment that Kawada saw ghosts and that there was nothing, but in that exact minute jumped a shadow down from the large tree landing gracefully in the middle of the clearing. Looking closer he saw that it was a girl around they age clad on a black Chinese style dress with a dragon motive on it both of her gloved hands gripping a katana in them. He heard Noriko gasp softly in fear beside him and grip his arm with shaking hands as the girl turned around and started walking in they direction. The blood froze in his veins and he could hear Kawada cursing silently as her figure come closer with each step. Shuya shivered as he saw her emotionless eyes, heck he WAS sure that he saw more in Kiriyama's eyes then in hers.

Suddenly wind come up blowing her long black hair partly in to her face as she suddenly stopped, emotionless blue eyes looking somewhere deeper in to the forest as she turned around and started to walk in that direction. All three of them held they breaths till they couldn't see her anymore before letting out a sigh in relief.

"Well now you have met the Youkai Kaito." Kawada said as he managed to get a grin on his lips.

"Ugh…I'm starting to understand what you meant with trying to not be noticed by her." Shuya said in a shaking tone, those eyes will be haunting him for a rather long while in his nightmares a perfect addition to the sight of the death bodies of his friends.

"I… t…think that…that it is terrible w…what they have made out of her, she never had a chance to become someone other…" Noriko whispered startling both boys with her words.

"Come now it is safe now to move, but in the opposite direction." Kawada said as he stood up, looking around carefully to check if the danger was really over for now. '_Really that girl has a too big heart…' _he thought as they made hey way in to the opposite direction in which Kaito went. _'The one meting her is already out of the game…' _

Somewhere deeper in the forest was Kaori Minami hiding behind a tree, hiding in fear as her hands clutched the medallion containing the photo from her favorite singer. She was scared and she wanted away, but where could she run to? She was trapped on an island far way from home. Soft steps brought her thoughts back to the present as fear flooded her body. Grabbing the pistol which laid on her side with a shaking hand she peaked out from behind her hiding place, no one was there. Sighing in relief she wanted to place the weapon again on the ground as suddenly hot waves of pain combined with icy cold shoot from her wrist in to her body.

Looking to her hand which was holding her weapon her eyes widened in terror as her mouth opened in to a silent scream, where once her hand was she only saw crimson liquid flowing out of her body as her heart pumped because of the adrenalin her fear was making her body create faster. Someone has cur her whole hand was cut down through one clean cut by the wrist. Turning around she faced her attacker, but before even one feint scream could leave her lips shoot the pain again through her body.

The figure of a young woman stood in front of the corpse of a girl cut in to six parts, death eyes wide in terror lips still parted for the scream which has never left them. Kneeling down the figure picked up the cut down arm drinking the warm blood dripping from it greedily. Red tongue lapping on the last droplets of the red liquid of live, a few of them passing pale lips and running down pale checks before cached and brought back to pale lips. Finishing with her prey Kaito slowly stood up, continuing her way deeper inside passing two corpses on her way not even paying attention to them they blood was cold so there was no ground for her to stop, she knew the island already well she knew where to find food, water and shelter it was pointless to stop because of something which wasn't needed. So was it since she was little even thought those memories were faded away from her memory. She was always alone and knew only pain till she destroyed all of her emotions to shield herself away from the world.

"Say is she really so dangerous?" Shuya asked as they sat in the cave.

"You don't even have the slightest clue she is a beast without emotions and I should know I saw her murder ten of my classmates who were all in our school's kickboxing club in les then three minutes and that only took her that long because she stopped a few time to…" Kawada shuddered "…to lick some of they blood from the cut down body parts like a god damned vampire." he said hating the memory of the dark room filled with cut down body parts laying all around on the ground the heavy metallic scent of blood and death and there in the middle of the room two blood cowered katana glitter in the full moon's icy light as the dark figure licked the blood from them. "I still see it in my nightmares I was to late to help them…"

"Now we need to stuck together even closer or we will all die." Shuya said.

"She had such cold eyes…" Noriko whispered making both men turn they heads to her.

"What?"

"Her eyes, they were so empty…"

"Of course they are empty she has absolutely no clue what emotions are, I even fucking doubt that the word "emotion" is even in her vocabulary." Kawada said while gesturing with his hands to prove his point.

"I know, but she didn't choose it to become like that…" Noriko whispered.

At the same moment was Kaito again strolling through the forest till she reached a clearing where a familiar scent reached her nose tills, the scent of blood. Walking closer she suddenly stood in front of two more corpses. Pulling one of her gloves down she touched the blood on both corpses, but only that of the female was still warm, kneeling down she licked the blood from her face which was mostly caused by hits with a fist as she was done her attention went over to the wound on the back of her leg. Red tongue lapping up the blood from around the wound, she was still moving after getting the wound and so it had no time to dry. Finishing with the wound she rose from the ground to look around. For others after the list they have got and the ones she found wee already twenty candidates death which only left from they original number twenty-two. Suddenly she stopped in her track as doth hands went to the hilts which were on either side of her hips drawing them as she jumped quickly to her side avoiding six bullets and cutting three in half before landing gracefully on the ground eyes looking in the direction of the attack one of the katana held in eye level for defense while the other was pointing down. The rustling of leaves told her that her attacker come closer as the bushes parted met cold motionless eyes dark emotionless ones, weapons raised by both sides as the wind started blowing again.

_To be continued…_


End file.
